Telling North
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Snow Rose series, set after love is a battle ground. Tessa Heat thinks its time for Jack Frost, her boyfriend, to tell North that the two are dating. Problem is that Jack is scared to death that North is going to kill him for dating Tessa. After all, Tessa is his baby girl.
1. Chapter 1

Note: My last story line was dark and ended sadly. This story line will be funny. I will need your help to think of things that should happen. I don't really know how to keep something like this going and want to, try to at least, make this four chapters long and funny. This is set after Love is a battle ground. Enjoy.

* * *

On the list of things Jack never thought he would be doing, this would be on the top. He wondered if they really did need to tell North. They could live the rest of their lives without her father knowing. Okay, so they couldn't, but they could put it off for a while longer.

"Jack." Tessa Heat stated with a sigh. "We have to tell him."

"I know. I know." Jack stated. "But what's the rush?"

"He knows if all children are naughty or nice." Tessa reminded Jack. "He is going to find not soon or later and I would rather he found out because I call him than by some other way."

"I just don't know if now is a good time." Jack stated. "I have work to do."

"Mr. Snowballs and Fun times is rushing to work? Is someone scared?" Tessa teased.

"No, what? Me! Scared! As if." Jack stated.

"Good, we tell him today." Tessa said as she shook her snow globe and threw it in the air. "Let's go." Tessa grabbed Jack's shirt and pulled him into the swirl of color. The two fell into a bed of snow. "Cool. Great in his look out room." Tessa smiled.

"Oh, look at that." Jack said as he looked around. "He's not here. We should go."

"Tessa!" North yelled out as he entered the room.

"Daddy!" Tessa screamed out as she flew off the ground to hug her father. "I have missed you."

"And I you." North said softly as he hugged his little girl tightly. He pulled a way to look at her. "Come. We must duel. I must see if you are still quick with the blades."

"As if I would forget how." Tessa laughed out. Jack laughed nervously behind her. "Oh, wait. Look who came with me." Tessa stated as she flew back to Jack and pushed him forward.

"You two know each other?" North asked looking between the two. Jack seemed worried and Tessa seemed hopeful. Tessa nodded her head and giggled.

"Daddy, I've been walking around for over two hundred years. How could I not need up meeting him?"

"Hello, there." Jack stated in an odd manner. God, he felt very much like a boyfriend meeting the father at this moment. North stared him down as if he thought something was up and than started laughing.

"I bet you did not know that I had child. No?" North asked. Jack nodded. "Tis true I have one great joy out of all joys. My Tessa. Hahaha. Best Christmas gift I ever got."

"Too bad that you always have to work on my birthday." Tessa sighed out.

"Ah, but I always make it up." North stated. "Now, to the swords room."

"There's a room just for swords?" Jack asked eying Tessa. She seemed to look back at Jack as if he should have known that.

"But of course." North stated. "Where else do I keep all my blades?"

"Is it still the weapon room or is the sword room inside the weapons room?" Tessa asked. She wondered if this was making matters worse for Jack.

"Yes, weapons room and sword room the same." North smiled at his girl. "You never change. I am glad that your grandfather did not get his way." North turned to face Jack. "The man wanted to turn my Tessa into some kind of flower holding pixie."

"Daddy, don't talk ill of the pixies. They already dislike cherubs and I don't need them hating me more." Tessa stressed out.

"Hahaha, if they want a fight, you could take them on with ease. Yes? Or have you gone safe?" North teased his child.

"Soft?" Tessa restated. "I will show you soft." Tessa pulled out a few daggers and shot them towards her father. They missed him because he was fast on his feet. He laughed as though he had won, until he saw the look his daughter was giving him. North turned to see what his daughter was smirking about. On the wall, the daggers made a happy face.

"Hahahahahaha." North laughed out loud. "The boy who was you would sleep with ease. Pitch himself would fear crossing you."

"Ugh, let's not talk about him." Tessa seemed to be grossed out. "Puts a bad taste in my mouth."

"I know the feeling." Jack stated glad to be on a subject about something that North couldn't use to kill him.

"Hm, Jack should learn how to use blades." Tessa stated loudly.

"What?" Both Jack and North said at the same time. Jack was in horror of that idea. North seemed to think the idea over for a moment before falling in love with it.

"Ha! Great idea." North beamed at the chance to share his skills.

Xxx

"Tessa!" Jack yelled out as they walked through the workshop. Tessa seemed to be rushing a way from her boyfriend. North had gone to get her some swords for their match and Tessa had said that she wished to change before the fight. "Tessa!" Jack called out again as he took her arm.

"Yes," Tessa said as she smiled at the yetis.

"How could you say that back there?" Jack asked outrage.

"I thought it was a good idea." Tessa stated as she waved to a yeti.

"He's going to kill me!"

"He doesn't have any reason to." Tessa promised. "Yet."

"I can't do this." Jack stated as he thought about North and sword fighting.

"Jack, relax." Tessa stated. "You are making matters worse. Now, I have to change."

"Change?"

"Yes, I am not wearing a dress to a sword fight." Tessa stated. "All that loss fabric is a mess. That's why I've been walking to my room."

"I thought your room was at Cupid's workshop." Jack stated.

"I have a lot of rooms." Tessa chuckled. "In time, may be you can see them all." Jack tried not to smile. He heard a yeti cry in the background and recalled where he was.

"Your father is going to kill me." Jack stated.

Xxx

Tessa opened the door to her room. It had been a while since she had slept in the room, or even entered it. The room was huge. There was a bed in the middle of the room that, Jack was sure, could fit three yetis. Behind the bed was an equal wide window that had an amazing view. On the sides of the window stood two large bookcases that took up both walls. The shelves of those bookcases were full of toys, books, and other amazing items. There was a door to the left and to the right from where Jack was standing.

"Bathroom." Tessa stated pointing to the right door and pointing to the left she said. "My closet."

"This room is..."

"Big." Tessa said as she walked to the closet. She opened the door and there was another room in there. Jack was wide eyed.

"This is huge." Jack said as he went to lay in her bed. "Oh, this feels like a cloud." Jack sighed out. Tessa chuckled as Jack whispered something about never wanting to get up.

"I think my daddy would love to see you resting in my bed." Tessa teased as she closed her closet doors behind her so that she could change. Jack shot out of her bed.

"I'll be outside, in the hall." Jack stated as he regained himself.

Xxx

"Jack my boy." North called out while Jack was waiting for Tessa. He was holding a number of sharp looking blades. "What are you doing out here? Alone?"

"Tessa is changing in her." Jack stated.

"Why you no wait for her in there?" North asked as he went to open the bed room door. "Is fine to do so. Room big enough for everyone. Come. I show."

"Well, I find it best to do what the guy holding all the sharp, deadly items says. And I am not about to question that now." Jack smiled out.

"Daddy!" Tessa said as she tied her pink her up. "I don't think you should open my door without knocking."

"You left boy out in hall." North stated with a frown. "You as rude as I."

"I was going to make him." Tessa said as she sat down on her bed. She zipped up her boots and looked at Jack. "I hate people seeing this room. It's way too much."

"No, it was not enough." North cried out. "You are my only daughter and I am Santa. Your room must be grand! Amazing!"

"I get it." Tessa sighed out. "Jack come feel how soft my bed is. Daddy had it made by the cloud makers. It is one of the softies beds ever made. I own about three beds this soft."

"Yes," North smiled at. "She loved the bed so much that she had others made. The cloud makers are sweet on her. They once said that she was a rare flower that-"

"Daddy, don't make fun of me." Tessa frowned out. "They think of me as a flower, one that is beyond understanding and touch."

"See Jack. I great father. Only I could have such an amazing flower as my own." North laughed out.

"Until someone comes to marry me." Tessa giggled. "Then I belong to someone else."

"No! Never!" North yelled out. "You are always my little girl. Even if he is your husband and father of my grandchildren, I would cut him to pieces if he harmed you." North stated this as he took hold of one of the swords and waved it in the air as if attacking someone.

"Even if he was a good man?" Tessa questioned.

"No, not so much than." North stated.

"Jack?" Tessa called out. "Where are you going? I thought you wanted to speak with my daddy."

"I did." Tessa shot him a dark glare. "I do, but I thought you two want a moment to yourselves." Jack explained.

"Yes, we have much to talk about." North stated. "Later, we all eat as family. Yes? Good."

"But Jack wanted to spend time with you too." Tessa said with a smile. "You won't forget to make time for him?"

"Oh, you want to spend time with me?" North asked eying the boy. Jack looked to Tessa. Who watched her nod her head and Jack unwillingly nodded his head. "Why?"

"To talk about stuff?" Jack said unsure of what else to say.

"Stuff?" North questioned. "Ah, this is about a girl."

"Daddy!" Tessa screamed out standing on her bed. "I shall defeat you in battle." Tessa stated as she took hold of a sword and aimed it at her father.

"You may try." North stated as he readied himself for an attack.

End Note: And that's all I could think of so far. Humor is not my strongest ability. I am much better at writing things like The Princess and the Peasant and Love is a battle ground. Also, I need song ideas. I need a song that Bunny could sing for karaoke. Oh, and ideas for this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I know it's a short chapter, but I have a few papers to work on so I couldn't write much and I was stuck. Theycallmelittlefoot- I love your idea, and may use it. I just didn't have time to find out how to put it in this chapter and I have been busy. Theimaginativeone- Well, I hope that I bring honor to your name. 21SidraCire- Thank you for calling me a master. I know I'm amazing jk.

* * *

Tessa was the first to make a move. She attacked her father with a big grin. The sound of metal hitting metal filled the room. Tessa attacked over and over again forcing her father back. Tessa jumped to the ground and kept pushing her father back. Thrusting his sword at his daughter, North moved so that the two could fight out into the hall way. They moved down the hall and Tessa jumped up onto a table just as her father swung his blade at the spot she had been standing at. The yeti at the table cried out.

"Sorry." Tessa stated sheepishly. "By the way, I hate it." Tessa said about the way the doll in the yeti's hand looked. "Change the dress to a purple one." Tessa had not stopped her fight with her father. So, had been attacking back as she spoke.

"Agreed." North stated as he glanced at the doll. "Do as she said." The yeti looked at the rows of dolls next to it. It cried out as North and Tessa moved their battle somewhere else.

"I still got it." Tessa laughed out.

"Hm, he shall see." North said as he threw one of his swords at a rope. Tessa did a quick back flip off the table so had been on and slid under the table to the other side. She grabbed her father's belt and pulled it off. He's pants fell to the ground as Tessa ran down the hall to reach her father's sword.

"Ah, I see your getting old." Tessa teased out.

"I see you cheat." North huffed out. Tessa fell to the floor. She turned her body around and saw that her feet were tied together. She scowled at her father. He had used a jump rope to tie.

"I thought you needed these toys for the children?" Tessa bit out as she cut herself fire. North was almost towards her and if she didn't get up soon, she would lose.

"It is but one." North stated as Tessa pulled herself up and jumped to the floor below. The sword was as good as North's at that point. Tessa landed in front of Jack. He looked like he was about to leave the building.

"And you are going where?" Tessa asked as she waited for her father to reach them.

"I thought I could do with a little walk." Jack replied.

"And where would you be walking to?" Tessa asked as she raised her sword.

"Ha, ha." North cried out before noticing that Tessa had her sword in his face.

"I call this a win." Tessa mocked.

"I say rematch." North cried out moving a side.

"Later." Tessa stated as she put her blade down. "I want to go for a walk, with Jack." Tessa smiled out.

"Oh," North eyed the two once more. "Jack and I talk first." Tessa stood still and waited. "Alone." Tessa rolled her eyes and moved towards one of the yetis. Tessa would help make toys for a bit. Jack looked at Tessa with a sense of hope being lost. She had planned this. He was sure of that and she was leaving him to die.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jack asked looking at the sword that was close to his face.

"I want to ask you about Tessa." North stated. "She is different. She is acting funny."

"Funny?" Jack wondered what North meant by that.

"I fear that she is dating that boy again." North stated darkly.

"That boy?"

"Yes, she met him when she was young and he no good for her." North stated. "I never met this boy, but I heard of what he done to her."

"Oh," Jack stated as he tried to stay calm.

"But he hurt my Tessa." North stated in a dark tone. "You must help me keep him from her."

"Yes, I will help."

xxx

"Did you tell him?" Tessa asked in glee.

"No," Jack moaned out as he hit his head against the wall. "I think he threatened to kill me."

"What?"

"He said that he thought you were with that boy who hurt you." Jack stated. Tessa sighed out as she shook her head.

"Just tell him we are going out and stop being a baby." Tessa said as she left Jack's side. Tessa had half a mind to tell Jack that her father was talking about Hallow, her ex-boyfriend. North hated the idea that someone had beaten her and would hate for her to date Hallow again. Tessa would have told Jack that North wasn't talking about him, but Jack needed to lose some of his ego. Tessa tried out to laugh as she let her boyfriend panic to death.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I have one last chapter to go. This fic was shorter than I thought it would be, and I thought it was going to be short too. I still need a song list for the karaoke fiction. I want Crush to sing the first song alone and than do a duet with Tessa. I have ideas for duets and a song for Bunny to sing, but not a good song for Crush. I am thinking more about that fic than this one. Bytheway, Bunny singing the song I have in mind is such a funny thing that I broke out laughing when I heard the song. I was like that's perfect. I need to use it. Too much. Anyhow, here's chapter three which is better than the last one.

* * *

Tessa sat bored to death. She was waiting on Crush to stop by. Crush was always crashing by wherever Tessa was staying at. It was only a matter of time before the cherub came to talk. There was a loud bang against the outside wall. Tessa stared at the wall with a frown. Tessa knew that Crush was crashing by, but did the girl have to crash. Tessa walked to the outside of the build and stood watching Crush try to pull herself up. Crush smiled weakly at the girl with the pink hair. Crush looked around and thought about how silly she looked.

"Sorry," Crush giggled out. "I heard the news and rushed over."

"Oh, let's talk inside." Tessa whispered. "I haven't told anyone about it."

"Oooohhhh" Crush awed out. "This is fun. I love knowing things before others."

"Yea, but keep it to yourself this time." Tessa teased out.

"I don't let things slip that much." Crush stated hurt. Tessa gave her a dark look. Crush frowned.

Once the girls were inside the workshop, Tessa gave a small laugh of joy and hushed Crush from yelling out. The two beamed with joy at each other.

"I can't believe that there is going to be a wedding." Crush stated in between laughs.

"I know!" Tessa laughed out. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"How are the plans going?" Crush questioned. "I want to know everything."

"The plans are going great." Tessa paused and turned towards the door. She felt that someone was watching them. Tessa walked to the door and looked outside. No one was there.

"What's wrong Heat?"

"Nothing, I thought someone was listening in." Tessa said as she thought the matter over. "I think I'm just over thinking things."

"Okay... now, about what's going with Sandy and Flare." Crush stated with a smile.

"Oh, yea. Anyway, the wedding plans are going great. Flare is so relaxed that she is an angel of brides." Tessa grinned. "And who knew that Sandy had a girlfriend?"

"I can't believe Flare got him. She had a crush on him for longer than you were alive and she got him." Crush seemed shocked by this.

"I know!" Tessa agreed. "Sandy says, will pictured out, that he wants to let the others know himself and asked me to keep it from daddy."

"I understand. I think it would be bad if he didn't tell them himself. Do you know where he is now?" Crush asked.

"I think he went to tell Tooth first and then Bunny. They never met Flare so I don't know how they will take things." Tessa was mainly talking about Tooth.

"I think that this is great. Flare is so sweet and Sandy is like a teddy bear." Crush stated with a sad smile.

"Stop that." Tessa said pointing a finger in her friends face. "You knew that Sandy and you were not meant to be. He and you friend zoned the other rather fast."

"I know, but he found love and I'm still signal." Crush blushed out. "Do you think Bunny is feeling that way too? I am lonely and stuff?"

"I think that if you showed some time of feelings for him that he would show some back." Tessa rolled her eyes. Crush snared at her friend.

"I'm going to check on your father." Crush stated.

"Don't tell him about Jack." Tessa begged. "Jack is still trying to tell him about us."

"I will try to keep that back." Crush promised.

"Okay," Tessa sighed out. "If you let it out, tell him that we came to tell him first, but haven't worked up the nerve."

"I will!" Crush stated as she left the room.

Xxx

North was paler than normal. His little girl was getting married and she didn't even tell him. His little girl was getting married behind his back... and to that hated boy. How could she do this to him? How could she keep such things from her father? North wasn't sure what to do. He needed help. He needed help in changing Tessa's mind. He needed...a boy...like Jack... Yes! He would get Jack to date his daughter.

Jack walked towards North with one thing in mind. He would tell the guy the truth. Jack paused in his walk when he saw that North looked out of his mind. It scared Jack to watch the big guy dance around like a mad fool laughing for no reason. Jack questioned if North had lost his mind. Jack turned around and thought that maybe some other time would be best to bring the matter up.

Xxx

"Hey Jack!" Crush yelled out as she flew about.

"Hey, Crush." Jack stated as he watched the girl dance in the air.

"How have you been?" Crush asked.

"I've been dealing..." Jack stated dryly.

"Still haven't told North?" Crush questioned as she looked at Jack. "And I guess that the baby news doesn't help either?"

"Uh?" Jack was about to say something when Crush cut him off.

"I just love babies. All cherubs do. We go crazy over them." Crush rushed out. "I can't wait until the baby comes. I can't believe that Tessa isn't freaking out about this."

"I-" Jack tried to get out.

"Oh, I have to go. I promised Tessa that I wouldn't talk about babies and if she heard me... I'd be a die cherub." Crush laughed out. She waved goodbye before flying off.

"Baby?" Jack said in thought. He thought about if it was possible that his girlfriend could be carrying a baby. It was possible, but not heavily so. Jack felt like throwing up in that moment.

Xxx

"Hey daddy." Tessa waved out. Her father smiled at her oddly. Tessa felt worried for a moment.

"Hello, Tessa." North stated at slowly. Now, Tessa was scared.

"What is it?" Tessa inquired as her father throw an arm around her.

"Nothing, nothing." North laughed out, in an empty hollow way. "What do you think about Jack?"

"I think that he is sweet." Tessa said as she removed her father's arm from her person hood.

"Just sweet?" Her father frowned.

"Daddy, I am going to someplace where people aren't acting odd. Tell Crush that I want to do karaoke with her later. She's floating around somewhere." Tessa stated as she rushed off.

Xxx

"Hey Jack." Tessa said as she rushed towards him. "I think daddy is acting odd." Tessa turned to see that Jack was staring at her in an odd manner. "Jack? Jack? Can you hear me?"

"What? Oh? Yea, hmmm. Uh?" Jack couldn't seem to think straight.

"I said daddy is acting weird. He was asking what I thought about you." Tessa stated with a heavy sigh.

"He was asking about me?" Jack asked. He wondered if North knew about the baby.

"Yes, and he was giving me this odd smile. I think he wants to try-" Tessa started to say until she saw that Jack wasn't listening. Tessa sighed out and walked a way. She would let her boyfriend panic since he wasn't going to listen to her.

Xxx

"Jack!" North screamed out.

"Yes" Jack stated as he looked at the man in front of him.

"I teach you now," North stated as he pushed a sword into Jack's arms.

"Now?" Jack asked as he eyed the blade.

"Now!" North stated as he pulled Jack along.

"Oh kay..." Jack stated as he thought about what he was going to do.

Xxx

Tessa looked at the baby items in front of her. Hope was going to love them. Hope had found out that she was with a child only a few days before. Tessa wondered if she should tell Jack the news and thought that maybe he wouldn't care. Cherubs loved babies and Tessa loved that Hope was having a second child. Mike was going to be so happy to have a brother or sister. He hated being a only child.

Xxx

"I want to talk to you about something." Jack stated as he thought about the baby he may be having.

"And I you." North stated as he thrust his blade towards the boy.

"I wanted to about a girl." Jack stated as he missed hitting North.

"You learn fast." North stated as he watched Jack's movements. "But you are too open."

"Oh," Jack said as he tried to correct himself.

"Now, I wanted to talk about Tessa." North stated.

"Ah," Jack said as he almost tripped.

"Careful." North stated. "I want to know what you think of her."

"I think she is lovely." Jack stated as he thought about what else to say. "I like her, but I have to tell you something. I-"

"Lovely? She is beautiful, smart, amazingly gifted." North yelled out. "She needs to be with a good man and I want to make that sure."

"I understand-" Jack tried to say but he lost his nerve.

"She is too good to be with just anyone." North stated.

"I know that's why I wanted to-"

"She needs to be with a hero. Someone who is brave." North screamed out.

"I get that. That's why the baby thing shocked me." Jack sighed out.

"Baby thing?" North questioned as he slowed down.

"Yea, when Crush brought up the baby I was scared, but hearing about it gives me the-" Jack looked up to glance at North and found that he was gone. Great! Jack was finally going to tell him and he left. May be he shouldn't have started with the talk of the baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This is not the last chapter. I had said that it would be and I found that I just couldn't reach that point in this chapter. Also, I am not going to do a karaoke story. It will not be an separate story. I am doing finals this week and next and will be busy, plus I have work and need to buy gifts. I will start work on a Christmas story about Tessa and Jack set before _Telling North_. It will be more a birthday story, since Christmas is her birthday, for those of you who didn't read _Princess and the Peasant_.

**Hellgirl-fan1**- Here is more.

**samanthatm-**Thank you.

xxTheChocoholic14xx- I'm glad you found it funny.

Shoshana Rose- I am sorry for the grammar issues. You are right. I need a beta, badly.

**Theycallmelittlefoo**t- Would a story line about Crush be something you would like to read? I was thinking of doing a series of one-shots dealing with Crush and Bunny. Is that something that you would read or would another Tessa/Jack story be better?

Everyone else who reads this story- Please review and I am sorry it has been so long since my last update. Bad me. Bad.

* * *

Tessa snuggled into her sheets. It had been a long day and she wanted to get some rest. She felt a weight on the bed and someone place their hands on her. Tessa sighed at the feeling of his cold hands on her warm skin. Tessa turned her hand to face Jack. He smiled at her with some strange emotion playing in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tessa asked as she sat up.

"I was just thinking about what it be like when our baby is born?" Jack stated with a soft smile.

"Hmm?" Tessa was confused. "We aren't having a baby anytime soon." Tessa stated as she pulled her hair out of her face.

"It won't be long." Jack stated. "I mean how far along are you?"

"Are you calling me fat?" Tessa yelled out.

"What? No!" Jake stated as he moved off her bed.

"Than why would you say I look like I'm pregos?" Tessa hissed out as she stared down her boyfriend.

"Because Crush that you would be freaking out about the baby soon and I thought she meant that you were having- I mean she made it seem-"

"She was talking about Hope. You know that human that can see us and owns Northern Warmth cafe. You met her son, Mike." Tessa stated as if she were talking to a child.

"Oh, well that makes sense I guess. You would be freaking out about that."

"Yeah," Tessa said as she nodded her head.

"But this means that you aren't with a child?" Jack stated as he thought the matter over.

"I am not having a baby." Tessa stated as clearly as she could.

"Your dad may think you do." Jack said as he walked slowly towards the door.

"He what?" Tessa screamed out in a rage.

"I didn't mean to make him think you were." Jack said as he tried to open the door. "It just came out wrong." Jack yelled out as he finally get the door opened.

"I'm going to kill you!" Tessa screamed out.

Xxx

Jack ran down the halls as Tessa chased after him in a blind rage. Crush watched in confusion as the couple raced by her. That was odd she thought to herself as she walked onwards to the look out point. She would wait for Sandy to come by. Crush walked by North's study and she thought she heard the poor guy crying. She opened the door and watched him stared at her like she had three heads.

"What are you doing?" North asked as he watched her.

"I am going to wait for Sandy. He said that he was coming because of...stuff."

"What stuff?" North asked. "Is it about the wedding?"

"Oh, you know about that?" Crush gasped out. "How did you find out? I thought Sandy was going to tell you."

"Why would Sandy want to tell me?"

"Because he is the groom." Crush laughed out. "And your his close friend."

"He is the groom." North stated to himself.

"Yea, who else would she be marrying?" Crush giggled out."Your being silly."

"I am not being silly." North stated. "This is horrifying news."

"You are being a jerk." Crush lashed out. "I thought you would want your friend to be happy."

"Not with a cherub!" North yelled out without giving it much thought. Crush slammed the door shut and stormed off. The nerve of that man.

Xxx

Jack sighed as he waited for the music to start. He hoped that this would help Tessa get over her anger. Jack opened his mouth and eyes as it came time to sing. The pink haired cherub loved this song.

"_When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway._" Jack sang as he stepped closer to her. She stood stiff in front of him. Her mind chanting the words. 'Don't give in. Don't give in.'

"_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more. Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease._" Jack went to touch her hand and started to sway his body back and forth to the music. There was a ghost of a smile playing on her lips, but she promised herself that she wouldn't give in. "_When we dance you have a way with me. Stay with me, sway with me. Other dancers may be on the floor_." Jack was inches a way from Tessa's face and she could feel his hot breath graze her flesh. "_Dear, but my eyes will see only you Only you have that magic technique. When we sway I go weak._" Jack sang as he moved behind her and pulled her close to him. Tessa closed her eyes, but dared not to smile. "_I can hear the sounds of violins, long before it begins. Make me thrill as only you know how. Sway me smooth, sway me now_." Their two bodies swayed to the music in prefect time. Tessa tried not to smile.

"_Other dancers may be on the floor,_" Tessa sang out as she pushed Jack a way from her. She closed her eyes as she moved to the time of the music. "_Dear, but my eyes will see only you. Only you have that magic technique,_" Jack couldn't help but smile at hearing his girlfriend sing that. "_When we sway I go weak._" Tessa dripped her body forward and back. Her eyes shined with lust.

"_I can hear the sounds of violins, long before it begins. Make me thrill as only you know how_." Tessa pointed at Jack as she mouthed the word you. "_Sway me smooth, sway me now._"

"_When marimba rhythms start to play dance with me, make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more._" Jack sang out as he pulled Tessa towards him.

"_Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease." _Tessa sang out as she placed her hands on his face._ Her lips so close to his. "When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me. When marimba start to play, hold me close, make me sway. When we dance you have a way with me._"  
"_Stay with me, sway with me._" Tessa and Jack sang out before leaning in to kiss each other. It was too bad that they never got the chance to. The door to the room busted open and Jack pushed Tessa as far a way from him as he could. Tessa shot him a dark look before turning to see who came in. Jack let out a sigh of thanks. It was only Crush.

"How could you?" Crush cried out. She was deeply hurt. "You doing karaoke without me!"

"You can have the next song if you forgive us." Tessa stated. Jack seemed hopeful as he glanced at Tessa. She in turn gave him the look. It was clear that she was still upset with him, but Jack noted that she was less anger now.

"What?" Crush said with wide grin. "There's nothing to forgive." Crush ran to towards the karaoke system and beamed with joy. "We are not leaving for a long, long time." Crush stated as she tried to hold her joy in.

xxx

Three hours later, Tessa was laughing so hard that she was crying. Crush couldn't keep her laughter in any longer. Jack had done a great job at singing 'The real sugar baby' song. It was too much for the two cherubs. Jack laughed too. He couldn't help but recall the looks on their faces when he sang the song.

"Hey, I'm going to get some drinks." Tessa laughed out. "Be back."

"Bring food!" Crush yelled out as she thought of other songs to sing.

"Ha ha, I forgot how nice your smile was." Jack said as he regained himself.

"Oh," Crush was at a loss for words. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...how long has it been since you gave a real smile?"

"Hmm..." Crush couldn't recall. She stared down at her lap in deep thought.

"Hey, we should get Bunny to sing 'Have you ever loved a woman.'" Jack stated trying to break the mood. "Tessa said something about him coming by."

"To talk to North and Sandy about the up coming wedding." Crush stated as she looked about the room. "Sandy is getting married. He wants North to be his best man...but that's a bad idea."

"Why is that?" Jack asked. "Don't they know each other the longest."

"I don't want to talk about it." Crush stated with a sigh.

Xxx

"Yo! Bunny!" Tessa yelled out. "Karaoke going on!" Tessa's arms were flooded with drinks and snacks. Bunny stared at her before helping her out.

"I don't like that stuff." He stated as he walked with her.

"Shame." Tessa sighed out. "Crush loves it so much. It would have meant so much to her to hear you sing to her." Tessa sighed out as she tried to sound deeply sad. "I know that she has always had a thing for Easter and bunnies." Tessa tried out to laugh at the look the giant bunny was giving her. It was one of hope, love, and worry. Tessa wondered if she gave that look.

"I can't say anything about Crush. We have never talked before...but I guess...I could do one song." Bunny said as though it were no big deal.

"That would be great." Tessa smiled out. "Have any idea when Sandy will stop by? I think Flare will be with him and she's like a karaoke monster." Tessa danced out to that last part.

"Ha ha, I've no idea she'la." Bunny chuckled. "I heard he was stopping by Tooth first."

"Ooohhh." Tessa mouthed out with a hurt look on her face. "I would hate to be there for that."

"Hm, why is that love?"

"Cuz of her feels for Sandy." Tessa made a duh sound and she laughed. "The girls crazy about him in her meek way. She acts the same way Crush did around Sandy when she was head over heels for the little guy.

"What!" Bunny was at a loss for words.

"Poor girl. First is love with North and watching him marry someone else and now Sandy. Oh and the Jack thing too." Tessa felt pity wash over her. "That girl is worse at love than me." Tessa turned to stare at Bunny. He looked shocked. "Are you hurt that your the only one she wasn't fallen for? Cuz I think that's from the fact that she knows your taken. She may not know with who, but it's clear that your heart ain't for just any sheila."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Bunny stated as he regained himself.

"Crush hates Christmas and thinks Easter is the best day of the year." Tessa said without much care.

"Really?" Bunny beamed out the question.

"Yea, you totally aren''t in love." Tessa rolled her eyes.

"It's just no one thinks that. Ever!"

"It was the only day her son got along with her." Tessa thought the words over. Was that the best why to put their complex relationship.

"I know..." Bunny stated in a whisper.

"You what?" Tessa asked. "Crush never talks about her children. And she would never tell someone she just met only a few months ago about that. Have you been spying on her?" Tessa freaked out.

"No, I just watched her every now and than."

"So...you stalked her?" Tessa mouthed in anger.

"No!" Bunny defended himself.

"Oh," Tessa was confused. "She knew you were there?"

"Not really."

"So, you stalked her?" Tessa repeated this time less upset.

"I wouldn't call it that."

"You watched her from afar, without her knowing about it, and found out things about her she wouldn't tell anyone; again, without her knowing it. I bet you followed her about too."

"I did not stalk her." Bunny stated firmly.

"Yes you did." Tessa was forceful on the matter. "Wait! How long have you been here for? Have you been here since Crush came? Did you follow her here?" Tessa freaked out.

"No," Bunny shook his head hard. "That was not what happened. Flare asked me to remind you that she needs to pick the colors for your dresses or something and said you weren't answering her calls or something like that. I happened to see Crush was here a little while ago."

"If I find out your lying," Tessa warned. "I'll tell Crush you're stalking her."

"I am not stalking her!" Bunny yelled out.

"Do we have to go over what stalking is?" Tessa bit back. "Cuz I'll define it word for word and see if that's what your doing."

xxx

"Where is Tessa?" Crush screamed as she fell to the floor in a dramatic fashion. "I am dying for food."

"You could always go get food yourself." Jack pointed out.

"And you two have karaoke without me?" Crush jumped up like an upset child. "I think not!"

"I can go and get-" Jack was cut off by Crush forcing him back into his seat.

"You are not sneaking off to have karaoke without me!" The blue hair woman threatened.

"What if I have to piss?" Jack questioned as his eyes widened.

"Pee in a pot." Crush hissed out. "There's loads of them around and it's not like you should have any problems doing it. You grew up with a piss pot."

"I am not taking my pants off around you." Jack stated as he tried to pull his arm free from the cherub.

"You are not leaving this room until Tessa comes back." Crush's eyes went dark. "Or I will hurt you."

"Is Flare as crazy as you and Tessa?" Jack asked with a deep sigh.

"Just about." Crush smiled out

xxx

"Oh," Tessa stopped looking for a book and turned to look at Bunny. "I left Jack with Crush."

"And you make that sound bad?"

"We were doing karaoke." Tessa remarked as she moved a way from the shelves. "Cherubs go crazy over it."

"It's not like she would lock him in a closet until you come back." Bunny joked. "I know that you would never do something like that, little sheila, and your a cherub."

"Half. I'm half cherub." Tessa stated. "My human side keeps me a bit more grounded."

"Still, Crush is not one to harm others."

"I still should go back." Tessa stated. "Besides, I can't find the dictionary." Tessa looked over the piles of books that lined the floor. A small elf walked into the room. "Pick this up. Please." Tessa ordered the elf before walking out of the room. "I'll bake you cookies when your done." At those words, a mass of elves ran into the room and started picking up books.

"You know this isn't their job." Bunny remarked.

"But it makes them so happy to earn cookies." The pink haired cherub smiled out.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: The last chapter of this story and than I'm not sure if I will do another story or take a break until it comes out on dvd and than do a reboot of the the snow rose series. Either way, I will do a reboot of the story. It will be different, but full of Jack and Tessa love. It will be another action story and take place after the movie. If you have any ideas or things you want me to write until I do the reboot, do tell me and I will work on it. I love you all for reading, reviewing, and following.

* * *

Flare danced her way towards Crush. The two cherubs hadn't seen each other since before the attack. Flare tossed her purple hair back as she turned to look at Jack. The boy seemed to be in a great deal of fear... or he had to pee very badly. Crush didn't seem to be buying him any mind.

"When did you get here?" Crush asked. She was overjoyed to see her friend.

"Just moments ago." Flare stated with a smirk. "Hello, Jack! I have heard so much about you."

"That's great." Jack stated. "I need to go use the bathroom." Jack shot up and ran towards the door. "I will be back."

"Okay..." Flare stated before snapping her eyes onto Crush.

"What did you do to the boy?"

"What? I would never." Crush replied.

"You think that I do not recall how you were." Flare whispered harshly. "But I do. I see that woman in you always. She may be a ghost, but you call her forward often enough for me to know that she is still there. That wild nature of yours. Always wanting your way or no way."

"I can not help it." Crush whined. "My powers are finally coming back." Crush had lost some of her cherub powers from the short time she turned human.

"You are blaming these moods on that?" Flare was shocked by this. "I am half Cain and I do not have such fits."

"You don't blow things up when you touch them." Crush pointed out. "If I'm not taking that energy out in my moods than it comes out by making things into bombs!"

"Why now?"

"What do you mean by that?" Crush was unsure where her friend was going.

"Why do this when my wedding is so close?" Flare cried out. "I can't believe that you're so mean to me."

"I'm not the mean one." Crush rushed out. "North is the one that doesn't want you to marry."

"He what?" Flare cried harder.

Xxx

Tessa glanced at the being in front of her. It was Sandy and he seemed to be asking her for help with a song. He wanted to sing something with her to Flare. Tessa seemed confused. How did the unable to speak being think he could sing a song? Tessa stared at him for a moment thinking it over. She couldn't think of how that would work, but she was a cherub. Cherubs found a way to make things work.

Xxx

Jack walked into found Tessa setting a karaoke system. Maybe Crush had been right about Tessa... That was a scary thought. Jack fight back a chill as he walked towards her. She seemed lost in planning.

"So, this is where you were?" Jack chuckled as he clearly scared her.

"Sorry, Sandy wants my help." Tessa sighed out. "He wants to sing to Flare."

"How did he get her anyhow?" Jack questioned. "She's like six feet tall, with a body that's-"

"Like a models and breasts that are way too big for him." Tessa finished.

"Yea."

"Love doesn't care about looks. If it did, Sunshine would be loved always." The pink haired woman turned her head back towards her task.

"Who is Sunshine?"

"A being that broke a witch's hear and was cursed to be the best looking man in the world."

"That's a curse?" Jack didn't get how.

"His face... it changes when a woman looks at him." Tessa tried to explain. "I like blue eyes and Flare likes gold eyes. When I'm around him, Sunshine has blue eyes and when he is around Flare, he has gold eyes."

"That goes with everything else?"

"Yes," Tessa huffed out. "He doesn't have a face anymore, and no one can love him for him because they see the face of someone else they care about."

"I guess I can see why that is bad."

"And than there's the whole 'if women see his face too long, they try to kill him' issue." Tessa laughed out, dryly.

"Say what?" Jack's eyes went wide. "How was that not stated sooner? Sunshine is cursed! A girl sees his face and is driven to kill him is way worse than the fact he has no face of his own!"

"He doesn't see it that way." The cherub stated with a shrug. "I guess after awhile I don't see that as worse either. While that's not true, I have a problem when I am trying to kill him because I saw his face by mistake. Ohhhhh, he is soooo good looking." Tessa bit her lip in thought. "Sooo good looking." She repeated as she recalled Sunshine.

"That's good to know." Jack was getting upset.

"I can't help that he looks perfect." Tessa defended herself. "It's his curse and we all have to live with it."

"Do you need to-"

"To what? Be caught in his spell? It's a curse. It effects the people that have been touched by it. I can't help that I was effected by a spell that was cast before I was born."

"I'm just saying that if I was the one talking about some chick like that-"

"If you meet Shelia, than we will be even." Tessa stated as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing another cursed friend." Jack snorted out.

"She has the ability to wear my face when she wants to. I had to give it her. Not important story." Tessa laughed out. "Crazy story. But later on that."

"You did a lot." Jack stated as he thought the matter over.

"So did you. You broke the naughty list record." Tessa joked out. "How is that even possible? I know some Cains that would roll over in their graves if they heard that. Their queen would lash out at everyone. Makes ya wonder what she did to make the nice list." Tessa stated as though the thought just hit her.

"A story for another time." Jack smiled out.

"Right. Sandy first and than breaking into the records to find out what she did." Tessa beamed with wickedness.

"I take that to mean that you make the naughty list often." Jack smirked out.

"I think I'll make the list this year since I have a reason to be really naughty." Tessa whispered as she pulled Jack closer towards her. They were about to kiss when Jack heard someone coming and pushed his girlfriend a way. Whoever walked by had kept going.

"I think I should go." Jack slowly walked backwards as he sensed that the pink haired cherub was upset with him.

"Yea, you should." Tessa snared out.

Xxx

"I can't believe that you would be so mean." Flare stated to the mirror. She was trying to think of what to say when she got North alone. "How could you say such things to Crush about me... and Sandy? Don't we have the right to be happy? I know that you lost everything, but that doesn't mean... No, that is all wrong." Flare sighed as she sat down. She couldn't think of what to say. She had to deal with matter before Sandy found out.

Xxx

"Jack! Have you seen Tessa? I need to talk to her." North stated with deep worry.

"Last I saw her, she was getting ready to sing a love song for Sandy." Jack stated. He wondered if he should tell North about their relationship. Jack changed his mind when he saw North's reaction.

"I shall stop this at once!"

"I will never get her family." Jack stated as he watched North rush off. "Between North acting crazy and the mad cherubs, I wonder if I was safer battling Pitch."

"If you really want to battle Pitch, than just wait a couple of months." Crush smiled out.

"Awww." Jack yelled out. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long." Crush stated. "But really, watch out for Pitch."

"Why? You think he's coming back?"

"I have no idea. It's just that Pitch wanted Tessa to be his _fear queen_ and the guy that kicked his ass is dating the woman he wanted to be his _fear queen_." Crush said the words fear queen as though the words held venom and love.

"Why do you keep saying it like that?" Jack inquired.

"What in what way?" Crush didn't understand.

"_Fear Queen_!" Jack said mocking Crush.

"That's how Pitch says it." Crush explained. "Join me and be my _fear queen_. Together, we will be unmatched by any force." Crush laughed as though the whole thing were a joke. "I can't. Ha ha ha ha. I can't. Ha ha ha ha." Crush couldn't stop laughing. "Too funny."

"I don't find it funny."

"That's cuz of the fear of dying. Once that passes, it will be funny." Crush promised. "I can't wait to see his face. Man, I wish I knew where he was."

"You want me dead." Jack said.

"No, I want fun and craziness." Crush laughed out.

"Did you hit your head?" Jack questioned. "You are acting off."

"It's my powers coming back." Crush rolled her eyes. "It's kinda making me crazy and if I don't act on it, I may blow things up." Crush took a deep breathe in. "North swore that if I did that again... I would never be able to come back."

"You can blow things up?"

"Yes, and Flare has magic pink dream like sand. It causes illusion to form that seem real. Which is why we love her for karaoke."

"Dream sand? I guess Sandy's powers aren't that special since everyone seems to be able to do it." Jack was thrown across the room by a blast of sand.

"I don't think Sandy liked that." Crush yelled out as she peered down at Jack.

"Could have said that he was there." Jack replied.

"I didn't see him." Crush said helping Jack to his feet.

"I don't think I like the new you. I find it hard to trust you."

"Bliss said that I was wild, but it was a good wild." Crush tried to smile out. "I haven't been wild in such a long time... that it scares me to be this way. I'm scared of myself."

"I'm scared of you too." Jack stated with a laugh.

"You shouldn't. Sunshine is the only friend that I would hurt."

"Aw, him again." Jack rolled his eyes.

"I just want to rip him to pieces and keep him in jars about my room." Crush went on. "His skin would make a fine-"

"Don't go on." Jack yelled out in horror. "I would like to be able to sleep."

"Sorry. He's cursed and I-"

"Tessa told me." Jack explained.

"Oh, well... I guess...you should know that I never meant to try to hurt her. It was the curse that made me attack her." Crush rushed out. "And Sunshine made me do it. He tricked me into attacking her so that he could get away and-"

"What? You attacked her?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you that part. I guess I wouldn't tell you either...or anyone..."

"Tell me what?" Jack really wanted to know.

"Not important. Sunshine just did a lot of things that lead to Tessa dating Ray, I mean Hallow." Crush paused to study Jack. "I think I hear Bunny calling me. Bye."

xxx

The music played in the background. Sandy formed pictures above his head to make up for the words. Tessa felt weird about the whole matter. She could barely manage a smile on her face as she tried to recall where to sing and where to stop. She prayed for someone to come in and stop this horror show. Flare seemed to be so happy, but Tessa was dying. She never felt so uncomfortable singing before. After all, Flare glaring at Tessa for opening her mouth was not something that the cherub was used to. Flare would kill her if she made even the slightest mistake.

"Stop This At Once!" North yelled out as he throw open the door.

"What the FUCK!" Flare screamed out. "What's wrong with you? WHY CAN'T MY LOVER SING TO ME?"

North was taken back. The scene in front of him was the opposite of what he thought it would be like. Tessa eyed her father in confusion. What was he doing? Sandy seemed to be thinking the same thing. He pulled at the pink haired to ask her what she thought.

"I think he thought my ex was here." Tessa reasoned. "I think daddy thought that I was dating Hallow."

"Why would you date him when you're with Jack?" Flare hissed out. "North, don't be stupid. Like Tessa would leave Jack for that-"

"My daughter is with whom?" North was boiling with rage. "How dare he-"

"What? Date me? As if you have any say in the matter." Tessa cut in. "Jack was there for me when you left me. He was there for me when you were off being the hero to every child, but your own. I'm sorry that for once I WANT TO BE HAPPY. You have no right to tell me what to do after everything I GAVE UP for YOU." Sandy wrapped his dream dust around the furry filled cherub.

"Tessa! Stop stealing my spot light!" Flare yelled out. "I am the one getting married soon. I am the one that had a beautiful moment ruined." Flare paused to let the words be taken in. "This is my moment!"

"You are getting married?" North asked.

"Yes, to Sandy." Flare stated. "Didn't you tell him?" Sandy made an image of an object slipping his mind. "How did it slip your mind? How did I slip your mind? Do I mean nothing to you? Is our love a joke?"

Sandy shook his head. He tried to tell her that she was important and that he had been trying to show her that. Tessa wondered if she should leave the two alone. North seemed to be thinking the same thing. Tessa left the room through a nearby window and her father by the door he used to enter the home.

Xxx

"Jack!" Tessa waved down at. "We should get going." She flew to stand in front of him. "Flare slipped that we are dating and daddy is mad. I think he is more upset that you let him think I was dating Hallow than us dating." Tessa moved her left hand to show that the 'us' she had been talking about was Jack and her. "I really couldn't hear much over Flare yelling and North trying to yell louder."

"Flare and North are fighting?" Jack asked in shock.

"No, Flare is yelling at Sandy and North was yelling at me. The yelling was close enough together to wash each other out." Tessa stated as though it didn't matter. "I have no idea what North thought he would be walking into, but he was clearly shocked to see Flare being sung to by Sandy."

"I have no idea either." Jack lied. He had some idea of what North thought could have been happening. "But I agree that going would be good. Plus, I think Crush is trying to kill me."

"Oh, she'll be like that with everyone for a while. It's her powers coming in." Tessa waved out.

"Why does that make it okay?" Jack questioned.

"Cherubs get their second powers from moments of insanity. I got my heat blast powers from the weight of losing you. Flare from the dealing with the horrors of her life as a Cain and Crush from her depression that is once again forming to how it was before she stopped being a cherub."

"She's depressed?"

"Has been for a number of years. We all ignore it and hope it will go a way."

"That's not healthy." Jack remarked. "She should deal with it."

"She is dealing with it." Tessa stated. "Bunny is stalking her and making sure she isn't hurting herself. Or something like that."

"He's what?" Jack wasn't sure what he should say. "Bunny is watching over Crush?"

"He has a crush on her." Tessa laughed out. "Says he has been looking out for her for years."

"But didn't they just met like a few months ago?"

"It's complex." Tessa replied. "Let's get you safe and than we can talk Crush and Bunny."

"When you say it like that...I get this weird image of them together."

"I see bunny, cherub children running around." Tessa smirked out.

"I think that our kids would be better." Jack laughed.

"I would love to see them fight it out." Tessa smiled out. "Watch our young show those kids who's boss."

"Totally." Jack agreed.

"Let's leave before daddy hears us."

"Yea, let's go." Jack nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: This is the final chapter. I thought that I needed to have Tessa and her father talk things out and you seemed to feel that too. I have a fic called Bunny Talk coming out soon. It will be a few one-shots that deal with Crush and Bunnymund. I am still working out the reboot and trying to find the best opening for it. If you want anything to be addressed, tell me. Enjoy the last chapter and thank you.

* * *

"Daddy?" Tessa asked as she tiptoed towards her father. She had left Jack in Greenland to make a snow storm. She had thought it best to speak to her father alone. "Daddy, have you regained yourself?"

"I am not upset...but regained myself? I did not know." He answered. He was studying the model train in front of him. "I remember you used to love my trains." He smiled sadly.

"I recall that you loved your trains and I loved to do anything with you." Tessa replied. "Mom enjoyed us working together." She added after a pause. "I would have tried anything to see you smile."

"Hmm, did I ever know you? Was I mistaken to think I understood?" North asked as he kept his eyes on the train in front of him.

"Yes, I think you were." Tessa said. North turned to look at her at last. She seemed older than he thought. She had a hard look in her eyes. It was the look of ages. It was the look of one that bore pain, trails, and laughed through it all, though that had been the last thing she wanted.

"You look like a woman that has seen too much pain." North pointed out.

"I am." Tessa stated firmly. "There was a lot that I kept from you...because I wasn't ready to deal with my issues... and weren't ready with it either."

"You have no idea what I could deal with." North stated as he stared her down. Tessa waved a hand out him. She was dismissing his words.

"The loss of mom broke your spirit. I did not want to add to that." Tessa stated as she walked to a chair. She slowly took a seat. "It was about six years after her death that I lost my soul mate." North seemed taken back by her words. "Cherubs do poorly when they lose their soul mates." She reminded her father.

"You seemed well enough." North recalled.

"I did not see you much after his death and when I started to see you more... that was after... after I had his memory removed from my mind." Tessa was picking her words with care. She wanted her father to understand her and why she needed him to be okay with Jack. She, also, didn't want to get Tooth in trouble.

"Removed? How?" North asked.

"It's not important how." Tessa remarked as she crossed her legs. "They weren't completely removed. They returned slowly over time. Those were hard days for me."

"Why are you telling me this?" North stated. "If that boy is gone and you have dealt with the pain, why tell me now?"

"Because he came back." Tessa said with a teary smile. "A gift from the Man in the Moon. Although, I most say, I did not believe the words he said many years ago. Sorry. I'm confusing you." Tessa laughed out dryly. "Let me start over."

"Please do." North stated. "Short and to the point." He stated. He knew his child well enough to know that she would try to over explain.

"Right." She nodded out as she thought were to start. "When I went to live with Crush, there was a boy that I was friends with and we grew closer. When I left, he and I kept in touch. I loved him very much and I guess he loved me to. We never got to talk things through. He died... saving his sister." Tessa hoped that her father understood what she was implying. It was clear that he did not. "He was Jack." Tessa stated firmly with a roll of her eyes.

"What?" North questioned in shock. "How are you sure?"

"Daddy, I think I know the boy that I loved better than you do. Plus, as I said The Man in the Moon told me he was still in my reach." Tessa stated as she looked past her father. She was gazing at the moon. "I didn't understand what he meant. I thought he was saying that when I died, I would be with him, but the Man in the Moon did not mean that at all. He was honest and I didn't want to believe. It was hard for me to."

"After all that I told you." North stated. It was meant to be a question, but it didn't come out as such.

"I tried to believe." Tessa stated. "It drove me mad because he didn't form alive in front of me. I prayed and repeated 'I believe, I believe, I believe.' You said it brought a wizard back from the dead. I didn't know that at time Jack was alive and without any idea who I was. I thought if he were alive, he would find me. There was no doubt in my mind of that."

"And when you met him? Did you not think that he was the boy you grow up with? The boy felt so much pain in not knowing himself." North stated coldly.

"I told you! I didn't have my memories of him at that time!" Tessa yelled out as she pushed herself off the chair. "Have you not been listening?"

"It seems an odd story." North stated. "You were in love and he died, but came back and befriended you years later. But by that point you did not recall him at all and he not you. But now you both know each other? Does not sound right."

"Whatever." Tessa sighed out. "Just know that I am dating Jack and he makes me happy."

"Wait." North cried out as he reached for his daughter. "I did not mean to-"

"It's fine. It's whatever." Tessa said as she shrugged him off. "I should never have said any of this. Tooth said it didn't matter. Too many years had past, but Flare said I should bring it up and Crush... she was talking... I have no idea what she was on about." Tessa said as she thought it over.

"What? Does everyone know your story, but me?" North asked in horror.

"It shouldn't matter who knows. It's a thing of the past and there's no need to talk about it." Tessa replied. "I would like it if you didn't say anything."

"I can not promise such a thing."North stated.

"Fine, at least be kind to Jack." Tessa chuckled. "He seems afraid of you. He thinks that you are going to hurt him."

"I would hurt him if you he upset you." North stated.

"We are dating." Tessa reminded her father. "He is going to upset me. It's the natural order of love. You have highs and you have lows."

"He best no be near me during your lows." Tessa let out a laugh of joy.

"Mom would have been cross with you for saying that. She liked Jack a lot. Said he was a good boy to have around." Tessa smiled at the thought. "You made her upset often enough. Questioning her over if I should be trained as a cherub or not."

"That was different." North stated. "We were talking about what was best for your future."

"Things like that will come up for us too." Tessa stated. She rushed to make this clear. "Not anytime soon. But it is in our future."

"You said Bliss liked him?" North asked in thought as he leaned back.

"Very much." Tessa tried to think of something else to say. It had been years since she had seen her mother and just as long since Bliss had said anything about Jack.

"I guess I will give him a try." North stated. Tessa beamed with joy. "But if he touches you like that boy did..." North didn't need to finish. His daughter understood what he was saying.

"Jack won't do that." Tessa said. "He never would do that to me... Not all men hurt women." Tessa stated. "You shouldn't hold all men accountable for what one person did."

"I know. But you are my baby. I fear for you." North tried not to look at her. It hurt to know that he had let Hallow hurt her. He had seemed like a good boy.

"But you know Jack. You know that when it came down to it he does the right thing. You know him. You said that on the battle field you learn things about a person. Are you telling me that what you saw me Jack is not good enough for me?"

"That is not what I am saying."

"What are you saying than?" Tessa asked. "I don't understand why you are against this."

"I never said I was against."

"You all but attacked him." Tessa pointed out. "He thinks you are willing to kill me and we knew that you are." She paused to let out a sigh. "Grandfather didn't think you were good enough for mom. He didn't like you for her. That was why things were so hard for you two. He tested and tested you until he gave up. It was very hard on mom. It hurt her to know that you had to fight to show that your love was true. Would you have that for me?"

"It is true that it was hard for your mother and I. Cupid did not like me and blamed me heavily for her death. He does not speak to me. I know how much it hurts you for how he treats me." North looked at the child he would die for. "I believe that Jack is good. But he is still finding himself. He knows little of himself."

"To be fair, it was not that long ago that I know nothing about myself." Tessa recalled that year she used the drugs and the drinks to feel better. It took years for her to recover. She lost herself to the sea of feelings about things she didn't recall. She lost herself to the forgotten memories of her youth.

"But you have found yourself now."

"It is easy to lose yourself." Tessa remarked. "Jack made me smile again. He didn't know why I was upset or what had happened to me, but he knew he missed my smile. So, he did his best to make me smile. In those moments, I felt that someone could truly love me and find me amazing."

North was taken back by her words. She found them to match what her mother had once told him. '_North, I recall how much it meant to you to make me smile. It was the first time we met and all you wanted was to see me smile. It was in that moment that I felt I was worth something. I felt that Ora was wrong and that I could be loved for who I was. In that moment, when all that mattered was to see me smile, I felt that I could find happiness. It was silly of me to need you to show me that, but it meant that you would always be important to me from than now.'_

"I will give you two a try." North stated as he stood up. "I will watch and if I think he treats you well... than you have my blessing."

"Thank you daddy." Tessa smiled as she reached for her father's hand. "This means a lot to me."

"It means a lot more to me." North replied. "I may be giving you up soon."

"You can't give me up." Tessa kissed her father. "I will always be your child. That can never change."

"I am glad for that." North brushed a finger a long her face. "Be careful with your heart. It beats for both of us."

"He will treat it well." Tessa promised. "Don't let fear push me away."

"I will try not to be your grandfather."

"That is good enough for me." Tessa stated. "I have to go. I have things to do, but I will visit. I will work on us," She waved between her father and herself. "If you will be nice to Jack."

"I will take that trade." North hugged his child. "Be safe."

"You too."


End file.
